


The Gift of You

by madamecrimson



Series: Try Guys Sketchbook [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kinky, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Other, Polyamory, The Try Guys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: It's Ariel and Ned's 10 Year Anniversary and Eugene is not quite sure what to get them, until Ariel gives him a suggestion...
Relationships: Ariel Fulmer/Ned Fulmer, Ariel Fulmer/Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang, Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang
Series: Try Guys Sketchbook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542757
Kudos: 87





	1. Happy Anniversary

It was the first year they had decided to have a Midsummer's party. Eugene had gone with a Shakespeare theme, naturally, and had intricately planned everything. Ned, Zach, and Keith had helped put it all together. Ned was dancing with Ariel, both of them in medieval attire. Eugene wished that he could be more grossed out by their saccharine relationship, but he was happy for his best friend, and knew that they were basically the perfect couple. Eugene went to pour himself another drink, seeing Zach and Keith at the makeshift bar. 

"I got them an all-expense paid trip to a resort in Jamaica," Zach said. "Just for a week so they won't miss Wes too much. What did you get them?" 

"A few things off their wedding registry that they've "forgotten to take down," Keith replied as Zach chuckled. 

"What are you getting them Eugene?" Zach asked. 

"For what?" Eugene replied, having made himself another drink. 

"Their 10 year anniversary?" Keith said. 

"Crap," Eugene winced. "When is it again?" 

"Friday," Keith and Zach said in unison. 

"I'll think of something," Eugene told them. 

"Yeah, and you're gonna win at gift-giving again," Zach complained. 

"Gift-giving isn't a contest," Eugene snorted. "But if it was, I'd totally win." 

Keith rolled his eyes. "And people think *I'm* the self-absorbed one." 

Keith saw another friend arrive and hurried off to greet them. Zach got a text on his phone and became entranced by it. 

"You millennials and your phones," Eugene teased. He turned around to go off and mingle, before seeing Ariel right in front of him. 

"Jesus Christ," Eugene muttered. "You scared the crap out of me." 

Ariel smirked. "So, you plan on winning for our 10 year anniversary?" she asked slyly. 

Eugene blushed, shuffling a bit to conceal his embarrassment. "Don't worry. I wouldn't not get you and Ned a gift." 

"Oh I know," she said. "I just thought you might want a few suggestions." 

Eugene quirked an eyebrow. There was something mischievous twinkling in Ariel's eye, but Eugene couldn't quite put a finger on it. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. 

Ariel giggled and pulled him aside, out of earshot of the other party goers. 

"Well, you could get us something on our wedding registry that Keith isn't giving us. Or an Ikea gift card, a threesome, some new toys for Wes or--" 

"Wait wait, hold up," Eugene said, raising a hand to interrupt Ariel. "What was that second thing you said?" 

"I know you heard me," Ariel replied, smiling sweetly. 

"Ned's my best friend," Eugene said, dropping his voice to a hoarse whisper. "And you two are like...super married." 

"And doesn't it make sense for a happily married couple to have enough trust in one another to try new things?" she asked. 

Eugene's face flushed and he could feel his heart race. He was only human. It's not like he had never thought about Ned like...that. But that was before they had worked together and become friends. 

"I don't think Ned would be into the kind of...arrangement you're suggesting," Eugene replied. In fact, Eugene had always thought that Ned came across as the most traditionally masculine Try Guy and had never expressed an interest in men. 

"I wouldn't think he would be either...unless he were the one to suggest it," Ariel said, flashing an innocent smile. 

Eugene's jaw dropped. He could faintly hear Ned's voice across the party, now hyper aware of it. 

"There's no pressure though," Ariel assured him, placing a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "He loves Ikea, and he always secretly plays with Wes' new toys before he gives them to him. Those gifts would be just as good. Although you were his first choice for that kind of arrangement." 

Eugene felt his stomach flip at that notion. It fed what little ego he had. He searched Ariel's eyes, how they gleamed playfully. 

"I know what you're doing," Eugene told her. Ned had often commented on how persuasive Ariel could be. She wouldn't be able to run her antique business otherwise. 

"It's up to you," Ariel smiled, lightly squeezing Eugene's shoulder before dropping her hand. She stood there, looking at Eugene for a little while longer. It felt like a standoff, although Eugene knew if anyone where to look at the two of them right now, it would only appear to be a conversation. Ariel turned on her heel to leave before Eugene stopped her. 

"Wait," Eugene said, uncharacteristically letting a bit of his shyness show through. 

"Yes?" Ariel replied, turning back around. 

"Let's say hypothetically, I agree. There would be a few parameters," he said. 

Ariel nodded, looking up at Eugene expectantly. "No one else finds out. No pictures or videos. No talking during the actual...activities, unless either of you wants to stop things, in which case, say 'red'." 

"Okay," Ariel agreed, grinning widely at Eugene. 

"And your role in this would be?" he asked. 

"Just an enthusiastic observer with a blanket on her lap who may or may not have something going on under there," she replied, giggling a little. 

Eugene smirked a little. "So, how many times *did* you watch that KDrama video?" he asked, throwing some of the teasing back at her. 

Ariel blushed, embarrassed and Eugene chuckled in reply. 

"Also," Eugene continued, "let's do the night before your anniversary. Say 8 o'clock. Night of would be in poor taste." 

Ariel nodded. "See you then," she said playfully before heading off. 

Eugene blinked a few times, his palms going sweaty. He felt a cold sweat all over, actually. Ariel really was persuasive, much more than Eugene had anticipated. And he should never have underestimated her. 

"Damn it Ariel," he mumbled under his breath.


	2. Oh What A Night

Eugene arrived at the Fulmer residence a respectable 15 minutes early. Unsure of where the night might lead them, he had showered thoroughly, made sure to manscape, put on some cologne, and had spent over an hour styling his hair and selecting an outfit. Although, he had spent the entire process thinking about how ridiculous and stupid Ned was being for wanting something like this, with him, nonetheless. He had also mocked himself for putting so much effort into what was essentially a one-night stand. He took a deep breath, rolling back his shoulders, and bracing himself for what lay ahead. He just wanted to get this over and done with. This past week had been difficult. He had had to try extra hard to treat Ned like normal, extra hard not to picture Ned naked though he'd seen it plenty of times before, had to ignore and hide his arousal when they looked back at their Olympic wrestling video. Ned wasn't even that hot, Eugene reasoned. With his stupid rare green eyes that only 2% of the population possessed, and his stupid soft-looking hair, and his idiotic ideally masculine face that was complimented by softer features that truly brought out the gentleness he showed as a husband, father, and good friend. With another moment of hesitation, Eugene finally rang the doorbell. 

Ariel opened the door, smiling when she saw Eugene and welcomed him in. Her face was flushed already. "Ned's in the bedroom and he's agreed to all your parameters," she told him. 

"He better not say a word," Eugene warned. Ariel nodded. "He won't, don't worry." 

Eugene straightened his posture, slightly pushing out his chest and slipping his hands into his pockets. He adjusted his expression into one of indifference. There was no turning back now. He followed Ariel into the bedroom, his heart thrumming with nervousness and what he didn't want to admit was anticipation. He felt a lump in his throat as then entered, his eyes landing on Ned. Ned was standing there, shirtless, but still with a pair of tight jeans on. He looked uneasy and out of place, a rare site for Eugene. Eugene stilled himself, taking control of things as he shut the door. Ariel sat across the room, placing a quilt over her lap and shuffling around a bit. Eugene fixed his gaze on Ned. He had never seen him look so timid before. He was still entirely shocked that Ned wanted this. 

Eugene approached Ned, who was refusing to look at him. Eugene rested a hand on Ned's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. Ned began to ease a little, and Eugene began taking in the sight of him. The tight jeans really did compliment Ned's...assets. They rested low on his hips. Eugene's eyes traveled over Ned's body, drinking in the toned muscles he'd developed from soccer, the light scruffy beard he had grown as he grew into the responsibilities of fatherhood, the way his hair was in the same style it had always been, familiar and nicer than Eugene would ever admit. A few moments later, Ned was looking up at him. His eyes bore a yearning that made Eugene feel hot all over. Eugene's hesitation was replaced with a fiery hunger that burned deep within him. 

Eugene grasped Ned by the shoulders, pushing him against the wall and kissing him firmly. Eugene lightly teased Ned's lower lip with the tip of his tongue, surprised at how quickly Ned allowed him inside. He pressed his body against Ned's, surprised to find that Ned was already hard. He ran his tongue along Ned's kissing him deeply as he rubbed Ned's cock through his jeans. Ned moaned deeply and Eugene felt himself grow hard as well. He threw Ned roughly onto the bed, deftly tearing off the tight jeans, revealing red boxer briefs that had a droplet of precum on them. Eugene ripped off his pants as well but leaving on his underwear. He pressed his cock against Ned's, biting his own lower lip as Ned's head fell back against the bed, his hips bucking up against Eugene. Eugene moved against him faster, altering their positions so that they laid on their side as they rubbed against one another. Eugene wrapped his arms tightly around Ned, gasping at the smooth heat of Ned's flesh against his own. Ned slipped his arms around Eugene as well, letting loose as he ground against Eugene, returning every bit of roughness. Eugene grew dizzy as he licked over Ned's neck, moaning as he felt Ned's fingers wind their way into his hair. 

He tried not to think about how dangerously close this was to their oiled-up Olympic wrestling. He slid a hand into the back of Ned's boxer briefs, greedily fondling his ass, finding it to be just as amazing to feel as it looked. Ned kissed over Eugene's jaw and neck softly, in stark contrast to the way he was desperately moving himself against Eugene. Normally, Eugene would at least be thinking with some forethought but in this case, he lost himself as he bit over Ned's neck, leaving bruises behind and then licking over them gently. It only seemed to drive Ned further as he was soon holding onto Eugene's ass as well. Eugene tore off Ned's underwear, quickly shirking his own as well, gluttonous to feel more of Ned against him. Ned gasped sharply as he felt Eugene's bare cock against his own. He held Eugene tighter as Eugene wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, expertly stroking them as his other hand massaged Ned's ass. Ned cursed, writhing needily into Eugene's hand. Eugene stole a glance at Ned. His smartly styled hair was all over the place, and he was flushed crimson from his face to his chest. His eyes were shut and his mouth hung open, his expression one of animalistic ecstasy. Eugene kissed Ned's mouth, soon feeling himself cum into his hand. He didn't realize his nails had dug into Ned's ass cheeks, but soon he felt the other man cum as well, thrusting wildly as his orgasm tore through his body, biting his lip as to hold back words he was afraid to set free. 

Eugene panted heavily, not fully aware that he still held Ned and his cocks in his hand. Eugene pulled back, cleaning himself off with a towel before tossing it to Ned. He couldn't meet Ned's gaze and all of him wanted to throw his clothes back on and escape out of there as soon as possible. As much as Eugene enjoyed the physicality of sex, something within him never allowed him to leave without cuddling the other person and spending the night with them. It occurred to him that Ariel and he hadn't really discussed it. He looked over at her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her eyes shut and her cheeks red, arms laying on either side of her. Eugene looked back at Ned who was slipping his boxer briefs back on. Eugene did the same. He wasn't sure what to do next. He didn't want to break his own rule of not speaking but he hated not knowing what the right move was to do next. He finally forced himself to meet Ned's eyes. 

Ned looked like he was trying to hold back a smile and Eugene felt his chest grow warm. Ned slid into the middle of the bed, patting the side of him to the right, and looking up expectantly at Eugene. Eugene dropped his gaze, sliding into bed next to him. Ariel got herself together and slid into bed next to Ned on his left side. Eugene lay on his back, feeling Ned's strong arms wrap around him. He hesitantly draped his arm across Ned's shoulders. Ned rested his head against Eugene's chest, nuzzling against him a little. And Eugene definitely did not find it cute at all. Ariel spooned herself around Ned, lovingly kissing his shoulder blades. Ariel adjusted the covers for the three of them, and reached over to turn on the light. He could soon hear the tell-tale signs of Ned snoring. He felt himself growing sleepy as well. After a moment of trepidation, he placed a soft kiss on Ned's forehead, allowing his lips to linger a bit longer than he probably should have. 

Soon, all three were fast asleep.


End file.
